Starting Out Fresh in a Crazy World
by MeliRockStarNinja
Summary: Flaky is a new transfer student into this town. She's been living in her house her whole life, being home schooled. Now's her chance to be a normal 15 year old teenage girl and she doesn't even know about the town until she gets there and now she knows it's not peaceful, not at all. There may not be any chance of turning back. There's crazy, bloody...- FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**_Full Summary:_**

The Happy Tree Friends are pretty much all in High school and they're humans, living normal lives. Well, not really if you call your life normal with the whole bloody murder scenes and not dying because there's some kind of crazy force in this weird city but aside that you get to live the normal life.

Flaky is a new transfer student into this town. She's been living in her house her whole life, being homeschooled. Now's her chance to be a normal 15 year old teenage girl and she doesn't even know about the town until she gets there and now she knows it's not peaceful, not at all. There may not be any chance of turning back. There's crazy, bloody murder, violence, flaming, haunting but yes, friendship and Obviously Romance (what's a teen story without that) and maybe some sexual scenes.

Rated T for now, but will change to M when the story progresses.

Wish Flaky some luck in High School, she's going to need it! X)

Now let's get this story rolling! Enjoy readers.

**(And reminder, I don't own Happy Tree Friends just the whole idea of writing this story and this is my first Fanfiction of this** and **sorry for the terrible title, I change the title but i will let you readers know if i do.)**

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~**_

Here in Sdneir Feert is a peaceful afternoon….Like nothing wrong could happen.

A red hair stared out the window with her crimson eyes on a bird that swept by.

"Hey, girl, this is about as far as I can take you," The man with a top hat yelled to the back to her making her jump a little in surprise. After she realized what he meant she nodded and climbed out of the yellow taxi cab and took out some money from the pocket of her tealish pink hoodie and handed it to her driver while he handed her belongings to her. Once he received all his money he hurriedly rushed into the cab and drove off leaving her there.

The girl turned away from the cab and faced the way she was heading. The man had just dropped her off in front of the only bus stops that lead her out of the city she was entering. There she noticed the beautiful meadow behind the bus stop and walked the path on it with her luggage following her. Soon she felt a weird chill that ran through her body but continued.

She took her time walking through the path, not knowing how long of the walk it would be until she arrived to her destination. She began to get loss in her thoughts.

The Girl's P. O. V.

I'm finally going to be able to live my own life. A little smile tugged on her lips.

For 15 years I have been living in the same house. I was home school and didn't have any friends really, I would play mates when I was younger but when we got older they would stop coming. I was alone but it was fine because I had my mother to be with. She was always with me and I would always be with her, It seems like I was living in jail but it wasn't that bad.

I didn't know my parents reason for keeping me at home but they told me when I was the right age I would be able to make my own decision and throughout the years I have always dreamed of living my own life. Just recently when they told me I was finally the right age and they asked what I wished and I told them. "To go out in the world, I would like to go to school while living on my own."

When I told them that, they gave me a wide proud smile. To this day I still do not know why they kept me in that house for so long but here I am. They sent me to this school that I will be transferring to, called Happy Tree High and I will be starting my sophomore year. They said it was a peaceful place where they think I'll be safe and a place where they won't be worrying too much. They seem to have done their research making sure to find the most safest and peaceful place.

Just in a week I'll be 16.

"Hey you!" I heard a voice that sounded like it was directed to me and I turned my body to look around but I didn't seem to find anyone. I sighed and thought I was hearing things. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Girly!"

I opened my eyes and jumped when I saw a guy in front of me with forest green hair, he wore a thin black and green scarf. His eyes that were covered with a dark shade of sunglasses seemed to bore into mines. I looked at him wide eyes. "U-uh…" I began fidgeting.

"You aren't from around here are you?" He smirked and grabs my right hand and with his other brought my body close to his. What is he planning? I bit my bottom lip that seemed to be trembling. I was trying so hard not to scream.

"Oiy, Lifty, you're scaring the girl." A guy who looked identical to the guy who had his arms around me and making me uncomfortable but he had hat on and didn't have scarf. I then realized that they were about my age. The Lifty guy let me loose from his grasp but he still held my hand. "I'm Shifty," the one with hat said. "And this is my twin brother Lifty. What's your name?"

I looked at them, still frightened a bit and hesitated with giving my name. "I… I'm Flaky."

Lifty lifted my hand he was holding up to his face. "It's nice to meet you, Flaky." My face seemed to burn and he landed his lips on my hand for a second. I didn't understand why my face was heating up so much. Shifty began to chuckle. I glanced at him.

"Well, I'm guessing you're new here. Am I right?" I nodded my head at Shifty. "Why don't we give you a tour of this old city?" He picked up my chin a little and I wanted to back up but it didn't help that Lifty still had my hand in his.

"I-I do-…." I got cut off by a yelling in the background. "Come back here you Fucking Bastards!" I saw two guys, one had emerald green hair and another had sky blue and wore red glasses. I didn't know which yelled that but I could tell that Lifty and Shifty had done something to anger them. I began to shake a little but the twins didn't notice.

Shifty then muttered something. "-found us, didn't think they would." He turned to glance at me. "See ya." Then he sprinted away.

"Wait, Shifty, Wait for me bro!" Lifty let go of my hand finally and ran his hand in my hair and winked at me giving me a weird look that gave me creepy chills before he ran off with his brother.

I stood there feeling weird. Then the green hair boy and blue caught up to me. They both passed me but the one with the green hair abruptly stopped and turn around to face me, smiling. "Sorry about those two for bothering you. They are always making trouble around here. They stole Splendid's shoe and we were trying to get it back. I'm Flippy." He put out his hand to me and I slowly took his and shook it. He then quickly put his palms over my ears for a second which I didn't understand why but then took them off as quickly as put them on.

"I'm Flaky," I whispered and didn't think he would hear it but he smiled to show that he did.

"Flaky," I heard another voice say my name from behind Flippy and it was the boy with blue hair who is Splendid. He held one shoe in his hand and was trying to put it on by hopping around. "Welcome to Sdneir Feert." I looked at their two faces that were in front of me. I don't think they're bad. I returned them a smile. "Flippy and Splendid, nice to meet the two of you."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I will hopefully update soon! :) and sorry for the short chapter. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it a bunch. Thanks again!


End file.
